


Middle

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [51]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie has a bad day. His two loves help him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle

Mitaka and Phasma shared a look between each other when Techie came into Phasma's quarters after his last shift of the day. There was a moment of nothing and then Phasma stepped on first, taking Techie by the hand.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"The worst!" Techie complained, throwing his hands up into the air to further illustrate his point. "Kylo got into a fight with my brother again and then he destroyed three separate rooms! I couldn't get any help! I had to do it by myself!"

Mitaka nodded his head in understanding, helping to guide Techie over to the bed. He nodded once the redhead sat down and he and Phasma set to work helping Techie to slip out of his uniform and into his soft pajamas. "Just relax, okay? You can sleep in the middle tonight."

"I thought it was Phasma's turn tonight?"

She smiled and said, "you can have the middle this time."

Techie hesitated but allowed himself to be slid into said position, Mitaka and Phasma on either side of him. He sighed and let his eyes close as he allowed his body to relax. He smiled as they hugged onto him, making him feel warm and safe. "I love you both so much," he said. He giggled as he was kissed on either cheek, the day's problems fading away.


End file.
